The present invention pertains to a body suit for insulating the human body from abnormal temperatures.
Known clothing designs intended for use in abnormal temperatures are bulky to the extent they hinder the wearer from accomplishing certain manual tasks. Typically, the wearer must also wear mittens or gloves which must be removed prior to performing those manual tasks requiring some degree of dexterity. Repeated removal of gloves or mittens constitutes an inconvenience and, when removed, such are susceptible to misplacement.
Not known in the prior art is a unitary body garment suitable for both indoor and outdoor wear which fully covers the wearer's arms and hands yet permits rapid and convenient hand and forearm exposure for accomplishing various tasks.